Amongst Four
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: A discovery made by one of the turtles leads the four brothers to a secret of the earth and their place on it. [Chapter 8: Brothers, Once Again] COMPLETED!
1. United We Stand

-Looks nervously at readers- Hi... This is my first TMNT fic. I love them and after watching their new series, I sorta well… -Trails off- Anyway, enjoy the read and please don't flame me!!

**Amongst Four**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A discovery made by one of the turtles leads the four brothers to a secret of the earth and their place on it.

Warning: Prone to be confusing and sucky

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wishing I did… Oh well…

---

Chapter 1: United We Stand

---

The skyscrapers of New York sometimes provided him with the comfort he needed as he perched on the so-called impossibly reached places of one of the building. It was a place where he could see the world of humans below and knowing that he can never be a part of it. He had accepted that fact but he often worries about his brothers. Donatello is obsessed with sciences and technology, often talking about his research and hoping one day he could show the world his discoveries, despite the impossibilities of them accepting the turtles as a part of their kind. Michelangelo, the young spirit, loved the lax lives that he adopted from television. Then there's Raphael who, despite his cockiness, had the same urge for acceptance that Leonardo had. But they all knew that it was not to be. After all, with the likes of the Purple Dragons and Shredder around, this earth does not need more monsters running around, right?

"Right…" he muttered, crossing his arms. He felt uneasy, having the feeling of being watched. But he could not pin on anything. It was not the Foot Soldiers. But still…

~~~

"He has a strong sense," a young woman pointed out as she 'looked' away from the orb that showed Leonardo. She turned to a taller woman who had been watching as well. These two were sisters, living in a realm that no normal being could ever enter. The woman knelt down in the middle of the room, ignoring the comment.

"But even I cannot predict his future or his choices. Only Houki can guide him now…" she said, lying down in the center of a pentagram lined with mysterious words," I will sleep now. Maybe the dreams will be clearer. Leave me now, Lirin." The smaller girl nodded before exiting. As she closed the sliding door, she turned to her sister.

"Yumi, will you be able to lead him to Houki?" she asked.

"That is, if he is the one that will become the guardian…"

"But Shura is already dead. How can it not be him?" The taller girl smiled at her naïve sister.

"Do not question the Powers that Be, Lirin. We will await the Day of Choosing," Yumi said," now go and let me sleep." With a nod, the girl closed the door.

~~~

Tossing and turning was what Leo did in bed. He could not sleep with so much uneasiness in his mind. Each passing day was a trial of mental and physical strength. He was always the one that his brothers would look up to, the one they expected to back them up. He had fallen once, showing his vulnerability. He realized it then that he could rely on them in spirit as well as strength. They were brothers and without them, Leo would have locked himself in his soul. In an abyss called fear. If one of them would fall, he would not be able to live with himself. He got up, unable to sleep. Leonardo slowly turned to his brothers all fast asleep. He was their bastion. They were his pillars. _If they were to fall, let me fall for them… _

~~~

"Amazing," was the word that left her lips as she watched him from above. The blue masked turtle was not only strong but also efficient. His true strength lied within his brothers and theirs within him. It was a familiar scene. A scene she once went through. _Shura… _She immediately thought. 

'Houki…' went a voice in her head. 'The decision has been made. He is the one.'

'As much as I do not wish to defy the Powers decision, do I have to do this? Do we have to tear families apart?' Houki telepathically said.

'History will repeat itself but it is up to him if he chooses to change it. Houki, Shura made the wisest decision and we went through a great deal. You and I had to watch, powerless.'

'I didn't understand then, Yumi. Now, I do and I don't want them to face this. They're not even accepted in the world they live in. Why them?'

'Because they are four. Their reliance of each other is the key to choose. Shura was our stronghold. So is this young man.' Houki could not help smirking.

'Interesting choice of words…'

'Only Lirin could see the inner being. She saw a young man in this one. A strong warrior… and she saw Shura inside him.'

'But sister…' Houki turned to the turtles fighting off the last of the annoying Foot soldiers and congratulating themselves as they returned home. 'What will happen to the others?'

'Only time can tell. I can see the future after he has chosen…' Houki nodded, disappearing from sight. It was then Leo looked up, having the same strange feeling of being watched from there. 

"Hey Leo, you okay?" Don asked, tapping on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah… I just thought that… Never mind."

"You're too serious for your own good, you know that?" The red sash turtle pointed out, slinging his arm around his brother's shoulder. He convinced himself it was nothing, even if his mind still doubted it.

---


	2. Chosen for Choice, the Guardian of the E...

**Amongst Four**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A discovery made by one of the turtles leads the four brothers to a secret of the earth and their place on it.

Warning: I can't think of one for this one

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wishing I did… Oh well…

---

Chapter 2: Chosen for Choice, the Guardian of the Earth

---

Shredder never gave up on them. That was the main reason they have the Foot hot on their tails. This particular time, they managed to get the four to split up. Maybe they thought that the turtles were weaker divided. Whatever it was, it just got anticipation in his mind. All he thought about was getting to at least one of his brothers. He gripped his swords tight, slashing the first two soldiers before running again. It was a seemingly working plan until he hit a dead end: A wall. 

"Crap," Leo muttered as he faced the circle of Foot soldiers. Thinking of a strategy, Leo came up with only one. He jumped, grabbing hold of a steel bar connected to one of the building's exterior staircases, only to catch with one hand. With only one arm, Leo could only hold on and he was slipping due to the pulling of the annoying Foot. _Oh joy…_ His last finger slipped and he was sure to fall when a hand caught him and pulled him up, kicking any Foot soldier on him. He found himself face-to-face with a violet haired girl.

"Who are you?" Leo managed out but the girl grabbed his hand.

"No time…" she muttered and led him away from danger to a secluded alley. They were safe… for now. He turned to the girl.

"Who are you?" he repeated after taking a few moments of breaths.

"Houki," she answered without hesitation.

"Nice name…" he noted, with a hint of sarcasm he never intended. Being saved by a girl was something his ego was not about to handle, especially if his brothers found out. 

"This isn't the time for sarcasm, Leonardo. Your brothers will have to face something that is far worse than Shredder," she said, looking straight into his glaring eyes. 

"How did you know my name?" he asked suspicion in his mind. 

"I know everything I need to know about you and your family," she stopped momentarily, slightly dazed. Before Leo could ask any more questions, she spoke. "But I will explain this later, once we are alone."

"Aren't we now?" As if to answer his question, he clearly heard the calls of his brothers for him. They were searching for him. 

"Meet me here at the stroke of midnight. I will assure that we are truly alone."

"How can I be sure that you are not one of Shredder's goons?" 

"Because you owe me your life," she answered with a small smirk. She walked away into the darkness. Moments later, the three came up to him.

"Were you planning to stay here all night waiting for us to find you?" Raphael muttered.

"Gee, Raph," the orange sash turtle started," if you were worried just say so." Raphael hit him on the head. Soon, those two got into a fight. Leo was barely registering to that. He was thinking about Houki's words. 

"Hey bro, you okay?" Don tapped him on the shoulder. Leo nodded before leading the group back to their sewer home.

~~~

_'Your brothers will have to face something that is far worse than Shredder…'_ Those words haunted him as he tossed about in bed. He watched the clock with eagerness, waiting for it to be the right time to leave. He could hear Mikey's television still on. He must be watching all his late night monster movies again. He smiled, knowing that the turtle was already asleep. Getting up, he went up to the set and proving to himself right again. His brother slept on the couch, mumbling something about surfing. He smiled as he turned off the television before covering his brother with a blanket. Then he quietly went out into the city. 

~~~

She waited patiently. She knew he would come but waiting was endless for her. Houki laughed at herself, reminding that she used to be very impatient. Then again, Shura was the one who was always patient. A small rustle alerted her. Something was amiss. Whipping up two metallic fans, she turned to her attacker. Leo held his hands in a surrendering gesture. She placed the fans in her belt. 

"I thought you were expecting me," Leo said, smirking at her. 

"I am… but you took your time and I got bored." The turtle laughed before turning to her. 

"You sound like… never mind." He shook his head, bringing them back to business. "Tell me what you meant by what you said." Houki's smirk turned a sly smile. She observed Leonardo with interest. 

"Always with the serious approach," she noted before turning to him," heed my words, Leonardo_. Man has always protected the world but man chooses to take advantage of the earth they live on, leaving a wrath of earth that man can never conquer. So deep within the earth lies a burning desire to be born again. But four siblings of great strength made a deal with the Powers that Be. If one of them were to become their guardian and ensure the safety of earth and man, the earth will not destroy itself. So that was to be but the Powers choose another sibling to inherit earth's wrath, so that the earth would have to be able to speak out. The Powers also chose the other two to be mediators. One could see the future, while the other will become their gatekeeper. As the two siblings fought, the other two would watch. This battle had gone on for centuries… and it always starts with the one who chooses to either become guardian or to inherit earth's wrath_."

"_And so the battle begins again_," Leo said, understanding the story," but what does it have to do with me?" Houki closed her eyes.

"You are chosen to choose, Leonardo. And the battle amongst four will begin." Leo could come up with one thing in his head.

"You're crazy…" The girl accepted that and sighed.

"Then there is no other choice but for you to meet your predecessor." At that, Houki held up her hand, opening a portal. "Go there and see it through her eyes." Leo thought about it, still recovering from the shock of seeing the portal open up in front of him. He looked into Houki's amethyst eyes. He stepped into the portal.

~~~

He was tugged into a vortex, feeling that he was set for a trap. He tried to reach for something but he could not find anything to grasp. Helplessly flying about, Leonardo let out a sigh. Boy, he felt stupid… A hand reached out and grabbed him by the shell, pulling him out. He found himself staring a young blonde girl, no taller than Houki but she has the same eyes as her.

"You must be the one Houki sent," she noted," I believe she had explained to you about your place?" He nodded. "You have doubts about this, don't you?"

"Can you read my mind?" The girl shook her head.

"I know how it feels. I was there once. I have had the same doubts as you," she said. She touched the air and their surroundings changed to the sea and they were walking on the water.  

"What…?" Leo exclaimed.

"Meeting you has allowed me walk the steps to my final resting place. I had wished for you to accompany me," she said taking her first step.

"So you're my predecessor? You were chosen for this? By the Powers?" He asked, walking with her. She nodded.

"I chose to be guardian but I died after the battle. For the sake of my sisters," she answered with a touch of sadness in her voice. 

"What happened to your sisters?" 

"One of them inherited earth's wrath and the ability to see inner beings. She became blind because of me and she killed me after. I barely managed to get her back. I believe Yumi and Houki are taking care of her inside the earth," she explained," Without me, it is dangerous for them to walk on the earth's surface." The turtle stopped and watched the blond continue walking.

"If I chose, will that happen to my brothers?" Leo asked.

"The same that will happen to mine…"

"What if I don't choose? What if I just let them be?"

"Then you allow the earth to destroy itself for its rebirth. Do you wish to see it destroyed?" Leo shook his head. "The world is only moving because it chooses to. People do bad things because of their choices. Everything about this place is choice. So it is up to you to choose to help the world."

"So the future is also about choice?"

"Yes," she nodded," so make a wise choice. That is all you can do." She stopped, reaching a sandy shore. "I might be going against Yumi on this one. The future is undecided, so heed it with an open mind and a big heart." For the first time, the young girl smiled at him and took his three-fingered hand. "My name is Shura."

"I am Leonardo. I'm grateful to have met you, Shura."

"Thank you for walking these steps with me. And remember, the future is undecided," she walked to the sandy shore. Leo watched her as she faded away.

"You're welcome, Shura…"

~~~

Houki had watched the scene, tears in her eyes as she knew this was the last time she would see her sister who sacrificed herself so that the three of them would live. But does she know about their real fates that they will die if she does? Houki wiped her tears. She had to get the turtle from out of the realm. As he came out, he gave Houki a grave look. Houki would do anything to break the silence but she waited for the turtle to speak. And he did.

"Shura chose to die for you, didn't she?" he asked. Houki nodded.

"I was more than willing to take her place…" the girl mumbled. A single tear streaked down her cheek. "But she told me what use is a gatekeeper if she was dead." Houki gripped her hand, in frustration. Shura had told her to live. Taking that as her wishes, Houki did. "The Powers are cruel, giving us an impossibility to break this cycle. I hope that someday, the earth would relieve its pain and let siblings who already have their hardships be."

"Houki…" Leo mumbled, turning to the purple haired girl. 

"You have a lot to think about…" Leo sighed. 

"That's true… I think I'll take my leave now…" Houki grabbed his hand, not allowing him to leave just yet. She took off a jade necklace and placed it around his neck. 

"If there is anything you need, you can call me using this necklace…" The turtle gave the girl a look.

"How is that even possible?" Houki smirked, touching the necklace. 

"Your heart will be my guide," she mumbled, before pecking him on the cheek. Soon after, she disappeared, leaving Leo to his thoughts.

~~~

"Is that so, Leonardo?" his master and parent asked, after hearing his story. He had heard of the tale before but he never thought it was real. And his son faced a big dilemma of not wanting to drag his brothers into this and the earth. 

"Master Splinter… I understand if you don't believe me but…"

"It's not that I don't. But if you refuse to be guardian then you will become your brothers' enemies. Are you willing to do that?" Leo shook his head.

"But if I choose, then one of them will become the enemy. I will have to fight…" he turned to the other three, poking fun at each other," I can't have any of them share that burden." It was then the rat hit the turtle with his walking stick.

"Stop being an idiot at these situations," he declared," they will understand if you explain it to them. What else can you do?" Leo rubbed his head, heeding his master's words. He sighed.

"I'll tell them."

~~~

As crazy as it sounded, none of them questioned Leonardo. If it was Mikey on the other hand… the Sai wielder glanced at Michelangelo who was asking many questions, half of them related to his comic books. They all knew he was trying to lighten up a serious situation. Leo shook his head, patiently answering each question with restraint that only belonged to their 'fearless leader'. But Donnie did raise some doubts, mostly logical ones. Leo glanced at him, waiting for a blowout ala Raphael. There were none. Once everything was clear, Leo told them to sleep on it. He was going to bring them all to see Houki. As they all got ready to turn in, Leo approached him.

"So why didn't you ask any questions? Raise your doubts?"

"Because I had none," was the answer. He knew that Leo would leave him be. Maybe an answer to so many questions would be right for his mind right now. He turned to his brother. "Remember the times when I wanted to go out so badly that I got my butt into trouble? After the whole fiasco, Master Splinter told me about the earth once. How four siblings sacrificed their livelihood to protect it. Kinda like we're doing right now… Anyway, the story he told is, surprise-surprise, the one you're in. All I know from the story is that I'm not alone. And only I can bring my brother back from darkness. You can too. So I know that if I were to fall, you're there to save me and vice versa… Understand?" Leo nodded, smiling. Somehow, Raphael had given him some light. He knew what to do but he needed to know more information than what was given. He touched the jade necklace's pendant. It was of the Goddess of Mercy. Like the Goddess to her subjects, Houki was the answer to all of their questions.

---


	3. First Signs

**Amongst Four**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A discovery made by one of the turtles leads the four brothers to a secret of the earth and their place on it.

Warning: Apologies for bad puns and evil kissing scenes. And spoilers…

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wishing I did… Oh well…

---

Chapter 3: First Signs

---

She stepped into the room, sighing. It had been a long day for her, fulfilling her duties as Gatekeeper to the Guardian. Houki glanced at her purple haired twin who was playing about with tarot cards that she had gave a long time back. 

"Back so soon?" she said, flipping one of the cards. Houki smiled sitting beside the sliding door. 

"It has been a tiring day… Is there anything you will to tell me, Yumi?" 

"He will approach you with his brothers," she said, not turning away," ah…" Her sister raised an eyebrow. 

"Something interest you?"

"As I expected, these cards do not show you the future. They raise questions in your life for your path…" Yumi explained, chuckling slightly. Houki shook her head. 

"Like why does the chicken cross the road?" Yumi giggled at her sister's joke. And as soon as it started, she stopped. "Yumi?" She looked at her sister who was in a trance. _She's got a vision…_

"Houki…" she mumbled, slowly awakening from the trance. Yumi glanced at her sister.

"What?" Houki asked," What did you see?" Yumi brushed her off, not wanting to say. She stood up, turning away from her sister.

"It doesn't concern you… Go have your rest, sister. He will call for you soon…" Yumi gave her a look. The other girl could not do anything much but to leave. Once she closed the door, Yumi's tears fell down her face. "Houki…" 

~~~

"Just how does this work again?" Donatello asked as he studied the jade necklace. The leader of the four snatched it away from him, placing it around his neck. 

"Houki said that my heart would be her guide. So, I guess I have to concentrate on trying to call out for her…" he mumbled, unsure of himself. He concentrated hard for a few seconds, expecting… something. But nothing happened. 

"Well?" Don asked arms akimbo. 

"Maybe Pokky stood you up," Michelangelo suggested. The red sash turtle hit him on the head.

"Can't you be a little patient?"

"And besides it Houki, not Pokky," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see a purple haired girl, perched on a railing. "Hello, boys…" she said, smiling to them before landing in front of them. Leo covered both Mikey and Raph's gaping mouths. 

"You never told me she's a babe…" Leo rolled his eyes before walking to her. 

"Houki, these are my brothers… Michelangelo, Donatello and…"

"Raphael," she continued. The turtle in question smiled at her. 

"Well, I guess she remembers one of us."

"She never met you, Raph," Leo drawled before turning to Houki," I want to meet your other sister, the one that fought against Shura. I want to know the whole deal about this before I make my choice." The girl nodded. At that, she drew her metal fans. 

"I cannot let you enter without you proving your right to," she said, turning to Raphael. 

"Me?"

"It is the Gatekeepers' promise. I have to fight you so that your brothers can enter." The turtle smirked, drawing his Sai. 

"Let's dance," he muttered. They were about to attack each other when Leo came in between them.

"Stop!"

"Move out of the way, Leonardo," Houki said," this is the only way for you to enter the gate."

"What if Raphael loses? What then?" Leo asked," There's another deal from this."

"If he loses, then the portal can never be opened to any of you," she stated," that is if he survives." 

"I won't lose then," Raph said as he spun his Sai," move Leo or I'll just cut through you." Leo smirked.

"So much for watching my back…" he drawled as he jumped out of the way. As soon as he did, Raph jumped up, hoping to perform an aerial maneuver but Houki cut him off by jumping higher. _Crap…_ He thought as he defended himself from the fans. Apparently, the tip could cut and it sliced Raph's arms. 

"Raph! Watch your landing!" he heard Donatello yell. Pushing away from Houki, the turtle back up from a wall and launched his body at her again. The pair tumbled to the ground, Raphael above Houki. 

"You've got beautiful eyes there, Houki," he whispered. A sly smile was on Houki's face. She pushed him back with her legs. Raphael slammed into a wall. 

"Thanks for the compliment. But the Murasakisuishou[1] sisters are more than just eyes," she opened her fan and threw it at Raph. He used his Sai and flicked it away.

"Murasakisuishou?" Leo mumbled.

"Kinda like a tongue twister, ain't it?" Mikey chided. 

"No, Mikey," Don said," the Amethyst clan. All of them have purple eyes. I thought they were a dead race…"

"Woah, they're a race? A species?"

"A family that consisted of purple eyed humans. That explains Shura as well," Leo said.

"You met another one of their clan members? And you never told us?"

"So these are endangered species of humans?" Don slapped the turtle's head.

"Do you realize that you asked an oxymoron question there?" Before Meikey or Leo could respond, Raph skidded to a stop in front of them, kicking up dust. He jumped back to fight Houki again. The sound of metal hitting metal became a common sound. Raph found his Sai stuck in a deadlock with her metal fans. Using a quick strategy, Raphael let go of his Sai and swept her legs. When Houki tried to get up, Raphael had her at knifepoint. 

"It's over," he muttered, breathing hard. The girl gave him quite a workout. Houki smirked and dropped her fans, a sign of defeat. 

"It was a pleasure to fight with you, Raphael." 

"You're not bad, Houki," he said, passing her fans to her. She thanked him and belted her fans. 

"Now that you have won your right, I will open the portal." She placed her hand on Raphael who gulped. "Don't move. The portal can only open with a part of the person that the gatekeeper had rightfully chosen."

"You really didn't say anything about this," the turtle muttered. Houki smiled briefly before placing two fingers on his chest. The portal opened behind Raph. 

"Wow. You have to show me how to do that sometime," Mikey said, overly impressed. Leo just shook his head before dragging him into the portal.

~~~

As they walked out, they found themselves inside an ancient Chinese architecture. Leo was kept his awe to himself as he walked beside Houki, leaving Mikey in the hands of Don.

"So this is the place Shura told me about inside the earth?" She nodded.

"Only I can access this place. I was chosen to become gatekeeper by my predecessor," Houki said as she led them through the corridor," I suggest the four of you stay for the night. I will arrange for Master Splinter to be retrieved from the sewers."

"Hold on!" Raphael said," you know all about us?!" 

"Yes, I have been informed of your history and your life…" 

"So you admit to spying." Houki laughed.

"I'm sorry, dear Raphael. I do not need to spy." She opened the door, revealing another purple haired girl lying on a pentagon: Yumi. A raven haired girl with the same amethyst eyes as them stood up, greeting the guests.

"Houki, Yumi had another vision. She saw a blood moon and a dead sparrow," the girl said, in a most exasperated voice, confusing the turtles. 

"Lirin!" Houki said sharply to her sister," tend to our guests. I will talk to you later." Head bowed, Lirin obliged. Before they left, Yumi slowly rose with her eyes closed. 

"A warrior with a purple bandanna…" she mumbled," And the chosen one." Houki realized that Yumi just rose from another dream. A momentary flicker on Houki's face occurred before she turned to the turtles. 

"Donatello and Leonardo… The both of you have to stay," she said, softly. "Lirin, take the other two to their rooms."

~~~

They sat in front of Yumi, who seemed to be paler than usual. Houki had a very worried look on her face as she watched her sister. The girl slowly drank her water before addressing to them again. 

"We finally meet in person, Leonardo," she mumbled," I am Yumi, one of the last Murasakisuishou… I am also a seer."

"You see the future through dreams, right?" Don said, making a wise observation. Leo sighed, hoping Don would not make him look stupid. 

"Yes… I believe that you have questions for Lirin, Leonardo. But I have to meet you first," Yumi mumbled," the red sash one, Raphael, had a few questions about how we know about you. I am the answer. In my dreams, I have encountered your family many times and so, came to know you, all of you." She stopped, waiting for questions. There were none. She turned to Donatello.

"For you a piece of advice, _'in the suffering wake, only those without will lose their minds.'_ Remember that." 

"Is that all, Yumi?" her sister asked.

"Yes," the girl mumbled," I can only have more when you already chose. But make it soon, the first signs of the earth's revolt will show itself to you." Little that they know, it has shown itself already.

~~~

As it was said, Houki arranged for the retrieval of Splinter. It took awhile, but she could create a portal that headed into one of the sewage systems in New York. The problem: she could only bring two of them in. She entered their room to find the turtles enjoying a small meal set by Lirin.

"Can we go now?" was the first thing she heard from Raphael. In response, she picked up a pair of chopsticks and flung a sashimi that was on the table straight into his mouth, choking him in the process. He managed to cough out the raw fish and would have pounced on Houki in sheer anger if he was not held down by Don and Mikey.

"Please don't try to kill my brother," Leo said, taking a sip from his cup of water.

"I don't think he'll like death by a piece of fish," Houki chided as she sat beside him. "I have prepared for the trip. You can bring one person who is deemed helpful to you." Leo turned to his three brothers who was piled on top of each other and sighed. In his eyes, none of them were helpful right now.

"I need out of this hellhole, Leo…" Raph muttered.

"And there's a ton of stuff I need back home!" Don argued. 

"Guys, we're going back to get Master Splinter," he glared at them," that's all." Leo knew he had to bring someone without an agenda. Don would take forever with his gadgets and Raph… he could not bring Raph. He seemed to be attracted to Houki and that ticked his shell somehow. Weirdly, Mikey had not complained since they got here. He sighed, regretting his decision of elimination. "Mikey will come with me."

"Mikey? You think that Mikey is deemed helpful than me?" Raph muttered.

"Leo, I think you just insulted us."

"You two have certain agendas beside our master's safety. Besides, Mikey had not complained since he got here." The two stared at each other before turning to Mikey who sat quietly at the side. It was strange though that the young turtle had not spoken much. He just got up and stood beside Leo. Raph turned away, not wanting to say anything. Leo just looked at Don, hoping for the turtle to consult his brother. He nodded before watching the two leave.

~~~

The rat was rather disturbed by the silence in the lair. After all, he was used to four teenagers, be it turtles, making a din in the small lair. They are growing boys. But having so much silence was deafening. Splinter sighed, not able to concentrate on his meditation when he thought the silence would do him otherwise. But it did prick his senses. Cane in his hands, Splinter stood on guard.

"Master Splinter?" The familiar voice let him drop his guard a little. He saw his two sons come in with a purple haired girl.

"My sons, I believe your brothers will return soon." Leo gave a wayward smile as he started rubbing the back of his neck. He only did that when he was nervous about explaining to Master Splinter. 

"Actually no," he mumbled," Houki said it was better if we stayed at the center of the earth… That is when she can open a portal there…" Splinter gave the girl regard. She bowed to him. 

"Master Splinter," she said," I am Houki." He noticed her amethyst eyes. 

"You are a Murasakisuishou…" he pointed out. 

"Yes, I am. Though I am not surprised that you heard of us…" 

"Only through the words of my master," he said," it is true of what Leonardo had spoken. You will open a gateway to the center of the earth." She nodded. 

"But I cannot hold on to it for long," the girl explained. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" As Leo said that, a billow of black smoke covered the lair, surrounding them. They realized that they were floating in a black void that was the smoke before, surrounded by floating rocks.

"Illusion of the Eye…" Houki muttered, having gone through this before. 

"What?"

"Earth's first sign," she explained," only you can break away from this, Leo." 

"Me?" he mumbled," but what…?" Before he could continue, the floating rocks rushed at him in high speeds. In an instant, he took out his swords and slashed the rocks away. "Mikey! Protect sensei!" Not hearing a response, he turned to see that he was alone with Houki. "Where are they?"

"Leonardo!" Houki pushed him away, as the rocks that he had cut headed for him. It hit her full force on the back. 

"Houki!" At that point, Leo glowed, causing an effect that blasted the illusion away. He stood up with an injured Houki in his hands. Not sure what had happened, Leo placed Houki down and searched for his brother and master. Mikey belted his Nunchaku and picked up Master Splinter, placing him beside the unmoving girl. He grabbed the older boy's arm and gripped it.

"Mikey…" he mumbled before noticing the cold smile on his brother's face. 

"This earth will get his wish," he whispered in his brother's ear.

"Mikey…" Leo saw his brother looked dazedly at him before snapping awake like from a daydream. The grip was lightened.

"What? What happened?" he mumbled.

"You forgot?" Leo asked, looking at him before shaking his head. Maybe this was the reason his brother had been so quiet. Leo could feel that strange aura that surrounded his brother. It had not existed before. _Could it be…?_ Houki woke up then, clutching her body. 

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, helping her up. He examined her, noticing that her ribs were broken. "Stay still… Mikey, get the bandages. I'll deal with sensei as well." As soon as he said it, Master Splinter woke up, dazed but unharmed. Soon the three helped to put the bandage on for her. 

"Can you still open the portal?" the rat asked as they helped her up. 

"Barely…" she mumbled, leaning against Leonardo," I will need your strength, Leonardo. You will be weakened by this…" 

"We need to get you back," he said, agreeing.  

"This does require some contact between us, unlike how I did with your brother," she explained slightly blushing," physical contact." Realizing what she could mean, the two turtles blushed. Master Splinter huffed and turned away. 

"At least one of you will experience in these things…" he chided, smiling. If he was not green, the red cheeks would be more visible. 

"O-okay…" the sword wielder mumbled," what do I have to do?" She placed her arms around his neck. He gulped nervously as she placed his arms around her waist. She noticed his nervousness. 

"Hey," she whispered in his ear," relax. It's just a kiss."

"Well, I never kissed any type of female before, less a human girl…" he mumbled. She smiled before placing her soft lips against Leo's. Soon, the turtle took over and pressed his lips harder against hers. He felt his ki sapping away but at the same time he enjoyed the lip-lock. She broke away from him and quickly formed a portal. 

"Quickly," she instructed as they all entered the portal.

~~~

The teasing never ceased and Leo believed it never will. Mikey, with his senses returned, kept retelling the story over and over complete with sound effects and actions. Don enjoyed the story but Raph was not too happy. As Leo stepped into the room, he noticed the mixed feelings in the room. 

"Hey lover-boy," Mikey said, grinning. Leo rolled his eyes and was about to step in when Raphael went out of the room, almost knocking him over.

"Raph…" he could not say much as the turtle left. He sighed as he went in. "I guess it is a bad idea to come here…" 

"Not really," Don pointed out," I talked to Yumi just now. Apparently, she enjoys a good conversation and was a bit touchy about the subject of her sisters. She did explain why the four of them survived the Murasakisuishou massacre. The Powers that Be protected them, knowing that they were the candidates."

"Right now I really don't care…" Leo muttered, lying down on the tatami mats. "What's up with Raphael anyway?" Don chuckled.

"Had it occurred to you that he might be jealous?" 

"Of what? Me and Houki kissing?" The boy nodded.

"And with brain-dead over here making jokes about it," he pointed to Michelangelo," It's no wonder he left like that." 

"Well, it was the reason why I didn't bring him to get sensei…" Leo muttered.

"You were jealous too…"

"Hey," Leo said, trying to defend himself. It was useless as the two younger brothers gave him a look. 

~~~

He stood at the door, wondering whether he should go in or not. The turtle paced about before the door opened and Lirin came out of it. 

"Oh, Raphael… Are you here to see my sister?" He shrugged before slowing nodding. Maybe he should… Lirin cleared the way and let him in. Houki was lying on a tatami mat, covered with a blanket. She noted his presence as she tried to get up. 

"Don't," he mumbled, in a surprisingly gentle voice as he got her to lie down again. "If what Leo told me right what hit you was an illusion… How could you get hurt then?" A weak smile flashed on Houki's face.

"It was a direct hit to the mind… The pain I felt was a mental evaluation. I have no physical marks on it…"

"Your mind was weakened?"

"My inner being is injured. Only Lirin can heal me… she is trying but she's too weak. I need a strong ki point to heal myself and I can't ask Leo…" she mumbled.

"What do you take me for?" he muttered, slightly hurt. She gave him a look.

"Not you. Your role is reliant on your ki," she mumbled touching his face," Your brother will need your help the most…" He could not bear to see the girl so weak. She must have sapped all her power to transport them back. 

"At least, let me bear some of your burden…" he mumbled, touching the hand on his face. He closed his eyes, wanting to feel the pain that she felt. 

"I am not the one you should bear burden." As much as he tried to comprehend that sentence, he did not understand it. He just sat beside Houki who fell asleep soon after. 

---

[1] Murasakisuishou – Amethyst in Japanese. Murasaki means purple or violet. Suishou means crystal. There were other meanings for the word 'amethyst' but I preferred this one.

Explanation of the Murasakisuishou clan will come up soon. [I hope] I didn't plan to put the four into a clan but it just fits…


	4. Fate

**Amongst Four**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A discovery made by one of the turtles leads the four brothers to a secret of the earth and their place on it.

Warning: Bad fighting sequences and mary-sues(??)

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wishing I did… Oh well…

---

Chapter 4: Fate

---

The blue moon had always brought her comfort as she sat at the square of the building despite knowing that it was an illusion. The illusions of the mind gave her a blue moon when others see darkness or the sun. Like the moon, she was paler than her sisters. And like the moon reflecting light from the sun, her mind only reflected someone else's, someone who was injured. Yumi had lost her mind years ago and with the lost spells of the Murasakisuishou, she borrowed someone else's and what better than her twin sister, Houki, to be a borrower who volunteered. Sometimes, she wondered why Houki took too many responsibilities for her own good. But the answer came up the same when she visited the dreams. Shura, the always responsible one, died and Houki was just taking her place, providing the other two someone else to turn to without the oldest. Lirin may have left it as that but Yumi saw the grief in her sister's eyes. Knowing to be helpless to a dying person was worse than knowing you helped. To Houki, she killed her sister. And at times when their minds synced, she felt that pain as well. This was the least that Houki could do for Shura. And Yumi felt helpless as she watched her sister die. The red moon was above her sister and the dead sparrow was in her hands. Houki will die. She only wondered when and how. But knowing her sister's death was enough to overwhelm her. Yumi placed her face in her hands to die down her sobs.

"Yumi," she heard a familiar voice. The girl looked up to see the purple masked turtle. His face filled with concern and worry. "Why are you crying?" Yumi quickly wiped her tears and smiled warmly towards the boy. He was not easily fooled though as he kept staring at her with the same concern. She was good at keeping to herself but she could not when she stared into those eyes. They meant something to her. Maybe it was time for this girl to open up.

"Seeing the future is not a burden to me. I welcome it very much," she started, staring at the moon," but knowing that a loved one is going to die and not knowing when, is torture." Don touched her shoulders, providing some relief to her.

"I don't really understand what you mean. And I'm the smart one in this family," he said, smiling slightly," but I know that grieving over someone who has not died, even when you're certain that person will, is wrong." She turned to him, smiling a genuine smile that made her beautiful. Don blinked, never noticing the proper features on her face. True, she looked a lot like Houki since they were twins, but never a face that made her unique. And for that moment, Donatello saw the blue moon in the black void she had always been staring at. With its light reflecting off her, she was stunning. He could not help touching her face. He knew then that this was Yumi. Not a dream seer, not a Murasakisuishou, just normal, little girl Yumi. And he just stood there, engulfed by her sudden innocence and fragility.

---

Meditating had always been a way for him to lull over a problem even if was not his own. Splinter sat in the center of the room, feeling the many clashing auras around him. He was trying his best to get used to the place. If it is the center of the earth, then this is where earth's heart is. Can his oldest son sense more than the old man? Can he hear the cries of the earth as man destroys another part of it? He wondered many times who could be the one to inherit earth's wrath. His eyes snapped open, feeling the dawn of realization of something he had been thinking about since he heard from Leonardo. Are his sons chosen because of their uniqueness on this earth? Or is it just because of them being four? Or both? That only raised questions to the rat, not answers. Maybe the answer might surface itself once Leonardo chooses. He only hoped that when he does, it would turn out better. He did not have the heart to see his sons die for something they're not willing to do. Just like the Murasakisuishou sisters… 

---

She got up, feeling a lot better than she was before. The sleep had helped her a lot in regaining strength. Despite the lack of ki to heal her inner being, she felt immensely refreshed. She turned to the fast asleep turtle that had never left her side since she had slept. Raphael had leaned against a wall, snoring soundly, indicating that he was asleep. His presence in the room made her feel different. Maybe it was his remarkable resemblance to her before they were handed this farce. When all her sisters were happy… She stood up, placing a small box in front of him, before pulling her robes tighter and left the room. Somehow, she knew that this was the last time she was going to see Raphael again.

---

"A favor?" Houki mumbled as she tied the strings on her Chinese blouse tighter. On the other side of the closed door was Leonardo who had wanted to talk to her.

"Can you bring me to Central Park? Just you and me…" he mumbled.

"Is this a date, Leo?" she chided.

"No… I'm afraid not, he said, laughing nervously," I just need to talk to you."

"Have you spoken with Lirin?"

"No… I do not wish to now. I sensed that she could not remember much…" he said. Houki did not question it. If that is what he requested, Houki had to oblige. That is the Gatekeeper's rule.

"Okay then."

---

Sitting in one of the trees in Central Park unseen and unheard was something Leonardo loved doing. He knew it was against Master Splinter's rules but sitting there at three in the morning after his routine workout was refreshing. He enjoyed the cool breeze that touched his sweat in the damp air. He sat near the Balto statue. It gave him some mind that animals can help humans. A childish wish was to see his brothers bronzed like this remarkable dog as the world recognized them as heroes. Not as something from those bad old movies with even worse titles that Mikey insisted on watching.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Leo thought about it, knowing how sensitive the subject was. He had to know.

"How did you feel when your sister died?" Houki looked away, not wanting to show him the tears. The turtle forced her to look at him.

"I felt useless. I couldn't do anything and when she died…" the tears fell. It hurt to recollect such a painful memory.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, holding her closer," but if she didn't, wouldn't Lirin be dead?" She nodded, wiping the tears off.

"I didn't know Shura. It would be wrong for me to assume but I know that I'd do the same if anything were to happen to my brothers. As annoying, violent and stupid they can be, I love them. To see even one changing to something bad, I'd be crushed. So if killing me was the only way to change them back, I'd do it," Leo said, still holding her.

"I never knew…" Houki mumbled.

"I understand this much so I plan to make my choice…" He touched her face, lightly brushing his finger against her cheek. _That's right… _he thought. _If anything were to happen, I would do my best to correct it._ Looking into the beautiful amethyst eyes of Houki's, he felt so safe. She smiled at him. He just leaned forward. Everything just felt right.

"Leo?" He kissed Houki softly on the lips._ I can't refuse fate. I can't fight it either… _His hands brushed into her long purple hair. He whiffed her smells with his seemingly nonexistent nose. _If I had to choose, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone I care about. So…_ He held Houki tighter as their lips never parted. _I'll protect them all instead… _

---

Meanwhile…

Raphael checked every room, searching for the supposedly injured woman. He found Lirin instead, sitting by a pond, staring into the water.

"Hey, Lirin!" he shouted," Where's your sister?" He did not mean to sound so demanding but knowing that she decided to disappear without telling him was… painful.

"Gone… she's has gone with the guardian to a vast park. So has the other candidate…" He blinked, realizing she meant that Houki was with Leonardo at Central Park. His anger was boiling knowing that his damn brother could not keep his hands off his girl! [And apparently, Raph gets very territorial]. Almost suddenly, his brother came running to him.

"Raph!" The turtle exclaimed," Mikey's gone!"

"I don't care at this precise moment, Don!" Raph shouted. The turtle whacked his brother's head with his staff.

"You know I wonder why you're deemed older than me…" he muttered," Look, I have this weird feeling that Leo might choose today. Why else would he go to Central Park?"

"Impress the chick?" Don hit him on the head again.

"You're delusional now," he muttered," so why did Mikey disappear?"

"I don't know! Maybe he decides to take a walk too." Before Don could hit him again, Raph caught the staff. He glanced at Lirin before turning back to Don.

"Mikey's the other candidate…" he said, realization dawning.

"If that's true…"

"Then when Leo chose…" They stared at each other, conclusion drawn.

"We've got to stop him," they said together.

---

He just could not stop staring at her. She was beautiful but something else, something that was tugging at him told him another story. He had this feeling. Something was wrong…

"Should've known that I'd find you here…" he looked around, eyes searching for the speaker. He drew his swords and blocked a pair of Nunchaku aimed for him.

"Mikey…" he muttered before turning to Houki, who had her fans drawn," Stay away! You're in no condition to fight!!" A blow connected to his abdomen, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Leo!" he heard Houki shout. That blow hurt more than any that Mikey had thrown at him. Could it be that Mikey held back all this while? _Wait… How did Mikey leave that place without Houki knowing? _He got up, ignoring the pain.

"Mikey!" he shouted, rushing to the scene. Houki was limp in his arms as Leo reached them. He punched his brother's face and grabbed Houki. "Why?" The turtle got up ad smirked at him.

"You have chosen to protect the foolish people who destroy their own homes," he said. 

"You? You're the other candidate?" The smirk became more prominent. It scared Leo to see his brother this way.

"Becoming the guardian meant protecting man. Then you have become my enemy…" Too shocked to even move, Leo just watched him come towards him. Battle aura encircled his brother and as it fades away, a ball of light formed in his hand. Leo knew then as the ball hit him, this was not his brother at all.

"Give him back…" he mumbled, as tears fell down his face. Mikey, or this shell of Mikey's, gave him a look. "Give my brother back to me!" Dropping his swords, Leo tackled the other turtle, falling on top of him. "Give him back!" The turtle below him smirked coldly.

"You knew the deal," he said," you know that your brother would inherit this earth's wrath. Man can never conquer it; they can only make stupid deals."

"Then destroy the earth if you want! I just want my brother back!"

"It's too late…" Leo stared at him. The truth was slapped at his face. He knew it was too late. With a kick, Leo slammed against the wall, injured and hurt. But he ignored the pain as he stared at what was his brother.

"Mikey…" He mumbled as the turtle picked up his blade. The orange sash turtle raised the sword high, intending to kill him. _If this is what it takes to bring you back… _The blade came down. Leo sat there and watched. _Then, I'll die so that you'll live. _As Leo closed his eyes, the blade struck down. Blood spewed all over him but Leo never felt pain. He opened his eyes, realizing the blood was not his.

"HOUKI!" he shouted as the girl in front of him fell. She had taken a stab to her back. She fell on him.

"L-L-Leo…" she whispered," you can't die… Mikey needs you… to bring him back…"

"Houki…"

"I can't let others face what my sisters did… So Leo… don't die…" The sword was pulled out and was about to strike down again when Mikey froze. Leo looked at him, not understanding why. He watched as the other turtle struggle to but could not. "Shura…" Houki mumbled, watching as well. It was then he saw the form of the blonde haired, amethyst-eyed girl holding on to the turtle.

"Even in death, you are persistent!" Mikey shouted.

"It is my sister's wish to not to let others face our pain," Shura said," Even in death, I will see to it that it comes true." She mumbled an incantation that Leo never heard of. The turtle in her grasp renewed his struggle. As soon as she finished, Mikey disappeared, dropping Leo's sword.

"Shura…" he mumbled as she came towards him," but you rested…"

"I cannot rest until all my sisters are with me." She knelt down in front of Houki and touched her dead hand. She pulled out Houki's soul. Leo shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

"No…" he mumbled as Houki knelt in front of him.

"Leo… you cannot die. Remember that," she said. Shura smiled at him.

"And the future, no matter how much one can see into, is undecided…" With that, the girl's disappeared leaving the wounded turtle to himself.

---

He utilized to what was in that box: a purple crystal with inscriptions that he had no time to decipher. He knew that if he used it, he could reach the other side. But when he did, he never thought he would see his brother wounded and staring blankly with Houki's body in his hands. The shock came with a want to hit something. Donatello gripped his arm.

"It's too late…" he muttered," We're too late…" With knowing that, the other two did what they were fated to do: Watch.

---


	5. Aftermath

**Amongst Four**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A discovery made by one of the turtles leads the four brothers to a secret of the earth and their place on it.

Warning: For people who drop dead like flies.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wishing I did… Oh well…

---

Chapter 5: Aftermath

---

He leaned against the wall, allowing the grieving raven-haired girl to tend to his wounds. She had cleaned her sister's body that was left inside Houki's room. Leo could only let the scene play in his head, not wanting to believe it. After which Lirin was done, what remained of his family came inside his room with turmoil of feelings in their hearts. Seeing Leo fallen was the worst but knowing that this was the work of their own brother was below that.

"Leo…" Don started, placing his now clean swords beside him. Leo just watched before turning away. He did not want to speak. He could not. All he could remember was a few pieces to what happened. Master Splinter placed a hand onto Don's hand, stopping him from reaching out to his brother. Donatello was not the one who should be talking to. He turned to the Sai wielder who had been staring out of the open door the whole time. He was still frustrated from not able to help and that he was not the one Houki took heart. The silence in the room was unending. Don could not do anything but wait for a reaction. Sure enough, Raph did. He turned to Leo, slamming his fist onto the wall near Leo's head.

"Why didn't you call me?! Or Don?!" he shouted, letting out some of his anger," we could've saved Houki for gods sake!!" Raph felt a kick connected to his abdomen. He looked up to see a glaring Leonardo. It seemed like an unexpected reaction from Leo as the others gape at him.

"My objective was not for anyone to die. To find out that Mikey was the one I had to fight was painful. I thought my death was the only way. Houki prevented that by sacrificing herself," he muttered," she said that I can't die." Any retaliation from the younger turtle disappeared.

"Leo, where did Mikey go then?" Don asked, rather meekly.

"I don't know… there was an incantation by Shura's spirit and I can't remember much," he muttered.

"Then try," Raph said, with irritation in his voice.

"Well I am!!" Leo finally shouted," you were never there!! Of all people, why Mikey?! All in all, I hoped it was you, Raph! It would've been much easier if it was you…" The other two turtles were tightlipped, understanding how it would have felt. Despite his annoying self, his lame jokes, his chicken gut… they never had any hatred towards Mikey. Leo was always ticked off by Raph's inability of being responsible and Raph was pissed at Leo for being such a pain in the butt. Don felt that his older siblings looked down on him and never gave any credit for his work. But when it came to Mikey, they never had any hard feelings. Mikey had an innocent aura surrounding him and they all took advantage of it.

"He's an innocent little kid," Don mumbled," and it's the reason why this will be hard on us."

"He never hurt anyone, less killed… Do you think he'll remember?" Raph asked, uncertainly. Leo sighed as he picked up his swords.

"He won't. I'm willing to tell him that I killed Houki while defending him…" Splinter looked at his sons and smiled. They obviously loved their little brother, no matter how much they denied it. He believed that Leonardo could make sure the survival of their brotherhood.

"Then my sons," he finally spoke," it is time you approached the one who could help you the most." They looked                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               at each other before turning to the door.

---

The remaining two sisters sat in front of them, still saddened by the loss of Houki. Leo knew that it was a bad time to actually ask them anything than their grief. But now the three turtles along with their master sat cross-legged in front of them, all with hardened expressions. Don found it hard to because Yumi looked paler than before. She had begun swaying. The turtle wondered if it was because of her grief. But he knew that she was fragile. Maybe this was her breaking point… Maybe it was Yumi's time as well… He could not take it anymore.

"Guys, we can't do this to them… Not now," he voiced his concerns in a hushed voice.

"As much as I don't like it, we have to," Leo said before turning to Yumi. "Is there anything that you can tell us from your dreams, Yumi?" They stared at her, watching her constantly sway before she finally stopped with a dazed expression she had when she had a vision.

"He will come… to a place once called home…" she mumbled," and the dream seer's awakening will soon pass." She calmly looked at them, her amethyst eyes staring into Don's. "Houki's death came with a greater price. Without her I will live in a mindless drivel. That is why I chose to die if my sister ever did. It is time for me to pass and you will take my place." They all stared at Don who was shaking his head. Tears welled in the eyes of the young turtle.

"Yumi… no…"

"Maybe you can control such a power that is beyond man's control," she said as she closed her eyes. The turtle rushed to her before she fell.

"Yumi!" He held her in his arms, tears falling to her face.

"I have never met anyone quite like you, Donatello," she mumbled," I know you can fight the power of the darkness as a blue moon." Yumi passed away in his arms. He cradled her body before lying her down on the pentagon that she laid in.

"Yumi…" the last of the sisters mumbled," she's gone, isn't she?"

"How can you not know?" Raph muttered," can't you see that she did?" A cane hit the turtle's head as those words escaped his mouth.

"How can you be so daft, Raphael?" Don asked, wiping his tears.

"Well, explain it to me then…" he muttered.

"You mean you don't know? Houki should have at least told you…" the turtle mumbled before turning to the two. They had blank expressions on their faces. "The two of you… don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Leo asked, staring at Lirin.

"She's blind," Splinter finally spoke," it was her price to pay for killing her own sister. She can only see our inner beings, our true forms."

"And that is why she could not see her sister's dead body. There is no essence of life anymore." It was that simple explanation that got them into an uneasy silence. The more they got to know the Murasakisuishou, the more they wished they didn't die. It was too late for that now… Don turned to Lirin who had done somehow managed to touch her sister.

"Is there anywhere we can hold a funeral, Lirin?" he asked in a soft, caring voice. She nodded.

"We can only place them where Shura is lying. The basement…"

---

The raven-haired girl led them to a dimly lit walkway. She lit a torch and walked before them with small steps. Behind her was Splinter who kept his head low. Leo was behind his master. He held a stony look on his face as he walked. Lirin had told him that Raphael, who was the last who fought for the right of gatekeeper, should carry Houki's body. He wished it was him, not the younger turtle. Behind Raphael was Donatello who had Yumi in his arms. This was a funeral procession. They had to pay their respects to the wishes of the dead. Lirin started mumbling something that the rat realized was a prayer to the gods. Once and awhile she would stop and bow at Goddess of Mercy statue. They would as well. It was until she stopped completely and stared down at a staircase.

"I cannot lead you down there. This is a sacred ground of the Murasakisuishou. We can only walk her twice in our lives. Once in life, the other in death," she passed Leo her torch," I will wait here for you." They nodded before proceeding. They walked down the winding steps to reach the bottom. There was a death silence that hung in the air. Even with the heat of the flame, Leo shivered. It was eerie, even for him.

"What do we do now, Leo?" He lit the torch sconces on the walls. That was when he noticed four glass coffins in the center of the room. He knew then that they were prepared for their deaths. He did not want to look at Shura's coffin, not wanting to see her decaying body. Instead, he helped them place the twins into their respective coffins. Don did not let go of Yumi yet as he place her inside the box.

"It's like Snow White…" he mumbled, not able to control his tears," except love's first kiss can never wake her up…" Leo placed a hand on Don's shoulder, hoping to comfort his brother. He could only bit his lips to keep him from sobbing.

"She loved you, you know." The sword wielder turned to his brother. "She knew that she was going to die… Either way, she led you to your choice because of your feelings for her. And she loved you because of it."

"Raph…" He need not see his brother to know he was crying.

"Houki left me this box the day she left with you," he took out the box," I used it to find us a way out of the center of the earth…" Leo curled his brother's fingers around the box.

"She chose you… in the end," he mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes. He could not take it anymore. If there was anything that could turn back the clock… He would do it. As they bowed to the coffins behind their master who offered prayers and lighted joss sticks, the three brothers cried, forgetting about ego and pride. They never experienced the pain of death in their lives. It was hard. As they were about to leave, Splinter caught Leonardo's hand.

"You forgot to say your goodbyes to your predecessor, Leonardo," he said, pointing to the extreme left coffin. He stopped, not wanting to and sensei knew that. "She deserves at least that." Gulping, Leo walked up to the coffin, not wanting to look in. He gasped. Instead of skeletal remains or decaying flesh, the body in the coffin was pristine. There were not any obvious marks of a fight either. Shura lay in there, as if sleeping. "The last of the Murasakisuishou spells, my son. They preserve the bodies so that they will be remembered forever."

"This clan doesn't believe in headstones. And harming the body is harming the soul to them," Don mumbled, continuing," it's a good thing. We can always know what they look like and how they were…" He started to choke up. Leo turned to Shura's body before staring at Houki's. _Shura__, Houki… You saved me from death. Thank you… I guess I will fight my brother to change him back. With the help of Don and Raph, I think we can… You two rest in peace. I'll deal with the rest…_

"Are you done, Leo?" Raph asked softly. With a small nod, he answered.

"Let's go…"

---


	6. Visions

**Amongst Four**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A discovery made by one of the turtles leads the four brothers to a secret of the earth and their place on it.

Warning: Bad vision description

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wishing I did… Oh well…

---

Chapter 6: Visions

---

They came up together, looking at a distraught Lirin who had been hearing them. She could not hold her pain any longer as she cried. Leo, passing the torch to Raph, held the girl in his arms. He brought some comfort as she bawled her eyes out into his chest. She was a mere child who was left all alone. What else can they do to help her ease her pain? Carrying the young girl in his arms, they exited the basement.

"How is she?" Raph asked as Leo stepped out of Lirin's room. He sighed before shaking his head.

"She cried herself to sleep," he mumbled," poor girl… she didn't deserve this. None of them did…" Raph slung his arm around his brother's.

"Make sure we don't either," he said gravely as they walked together to their room.

'The earth?' he mumbled as he floated around what looked like the globe. He wondered why he was seeing such a thing. But as he stared at the globe, it crumbled into tiny pieces. 'What the…?' The image instantly disappeared. He felt his two feet landing on land, even though he saw none. Gingerly, he took footing as he walked. He saw something then. It was a spark of light. He'd seen that light gleam many times. It was the gleam of a sword. Forgetting about his meek steps, Don raced to the light. He saw them. His brothers had weapons drawn, ready to fight.

'Mikey? Leo?' They seemed to ignore him as they let out a simultaneous battle cry and attacked each other. 'No!' He jumped in to stop them but they disappeared in a cloud of mist. Don looked around, searching for them. But all he saw was darkness. 'Damn…' he cursed as he walked again. He kept his eyes peeled for any signs.

'Don!' he heard someone shout. 'Don, help me!' He tore his way towards the voice. An image appeared in front of him. Mikey was tied to a crucifix. 'Don!'

'Mikey!' he shouted, running faster towards him. He reached out for his hand but he was pulled away by something. He turned to see Raph gripping hard on his other arm. 'Raph, let go! That's Mikey out there!' The grip was vice-like. 'Let go!' All the turtle did was point below at the reflection. Don did not realize that the surface of the floor could reflect. He followed Raph's finger to see Mikey's reflection. On the boy's face was a smirk. He wanted Don to come up to him. 'That's not Mikey, is it?' He mumbled, turning to Raph but he was nowhere in sight. So was the image of Mikey. He was alone again. Confused, Don walked on, staring at his reflection. It was he saw another reflection was when he stopped. He looked up to see Mikey again with one of Leo's ninja swords, bloodied, in his hand. The evil smirk on Mikey's face was there now. Risking a glance, he looked at the reflection. Mikey was crying, holding his brother, bleeding from a stomach wound, in his arms! Eyes widened in alarm, the turtle reached out for the reflection. Another vice-like grip stopped him. This time it was by the evil Mikey. Whirling, Don threw a kick that the other turtle evaded easily. 'Damn you!' he shouted, taking out his staff. He was about to attack when a flash of light caused everything to disappear. It was then, a blue moon surfaced from nowhere. And Don stared at it, gaping.

He snapped his eyes open and looked around him. He was in his room where he had slept all the while. What was that then? He wondered if it was a premonition or a sign. Did Yumi really pass him the power of dream seer? He sank his head into the pillow again, wondering about it until… something hit him. A vast play of images raced in his head and as fast as it came, it disappeared. Bits and pieces of the images stuck in Don's head. After a momentary daze, Don cracked some sense from the information.

"RAPH!" he shouted, racing out of his room. What he saw was the turtle with the red bandanna clutching a wound from his own sai and a large shadow overbearing him. He found the two turtles walking towards their own rooms. Both had confused looks on their faces. How would he explain his sudden urge to scream for the last person he'd scream for?

"Um… can you not go venture out to the surface anytime this week?" he asked meekly. Raph gave him a bored look. Okay, that obviously didn't work…

"What?" That was all that summed up his initial reaction. Don took a deep breath.

"I had a vision of you clutching a wound, done by your own sai if I might add, with a dark shadow looming over you," he said, hoping that truth was best at the moment. If this was normal times, Raph would have grunted and walked away, not heeding to any stupid vision Don could have had. But it wasn't normal time for all of them.

"You sure?" he asked with a softer tone. Don nodded. "Then, I'll try not to get hit by my own sais." A small smirk was evident on the turtle's face. He didn't mean to sound so sarcastic. But it was a second nature to him.

"Thanks then, I'll just—"Don could not finish his sentence as another vision hit him. Mikey… in our home… Thrashing about… Muttering about how things should have been and… his brothers. Mikey's fighting with himself! He snapped back to reality and found himself in his brother's arms. Raph and Leo looked at him with concern.

"Did you get another vision?" Leo asked. Raph shot him a look that said,' did you notice that he fell to the floor?' Don didn't think much of it. The vision became much fresher in his head. Maybe he was getting used to it. It could be because it was Mikey.

"He's at home, fighting with himself. Going hysterical about how things should have been with the earth and us…" He took a deep slow breath.

"Who?" Raph asked, slightly confused. It was Leo's turn to shoot a look.

"Mikey," Don said, confirming suspicions. He got up, administering to the sharp pain to his head. He must have hit the floor. "He needs us… If he doesn't see us soon, he might lose himself to that evil aura."

"Then we just have to," Leo muttered. He was not prepared to confront Mikey at all but if this was a way to bring him back then he will…

"I'll go open that gateway." Don stared at his brother. "What now?" Raph asked, with his usually irritated voice.

"You promised that you wouldn't venture…"

"No, I said I'd try not to get hit by my own sais." Leo looked at the two, slightly frustrated at his brothers.

"The gateway doesn't open by itself, you know…" Understanding what he meant, Raph walked on to find a place he could open a portal.

---


	7. Confrontation

**Amongst Four**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A discovery made by one of the turtles leads the four brothers to a secret of the earth and their place on it.

Warning: Bad description of fight scenes

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wishing I did… Oh well…

---

Chapter 7: Confrontation

---

It took a while but the turtle got a portal open. He wondered what would happen if he accidentally placed them in China or something but when he saw the streets of New York City, he let out a sigh of relief. The city was quiet this time of night. Everything felt normal, even for them. But he did not let it get to him. Leo came out of the portal with a much graver look on his face. His eyes darkened as he looked around for any signs of attacks. The turtle could only guess what was going on in his mind. As Don finally took a step out of the portal, it closed. He looked at the fading stone in his hand.

"I think we have about two more trips on this thing before it fades off completely," he muttered. The crystal was glowing brightly the first time he used it.

"That's all we need," Leo said, opening a manhole cover. He stared at before sighing, contemplating on many scenarios in his head. He should not think about what would happen. Too much he had bore on his shoulders already; he did not want to see another death or go through his own. He jumped into the sewer. The other two followed.

---

Once they reached their lair, they spotted Mikey sitting on his favorite couch. It was awkward to them because he was sitting upright and not lounging about on it. The TV was off and he was staring at them with a balled fist propping his head, as if expecting them.

"Welcome home," he said, coldly. They knew then that their brother was not there.

"This isn't your home," Leo seethed as he stepped forward," I advise you to leave."

"But this body, this mind and this soul called out for this place," the turtle said still with his icy tone," this self called out for you, dear guardian." Leo shook his head.

"He called out for me, not the guardian… He called out for Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael." As if something struck him, the sitting turtle snapped back. Leo was getting to him. "He called out for his brothers." The oldest among the four smiled softly as he looked into the hardened eyes. "Don't worry, Mikey. We'll get you back," the tone was soft, caring and sweet. He knew Mikey had heard it many times during their childhood years. The hardened eyes glared at him. Raph caught the game then. He knew what Leo was trying to do.

"Yeah, Mikey… We're all here for you," he said, in a more supportive tone.

"Like we always had," Don added, catching on as well. Leo was face to face with the turtle, ignoring the negative atmosphere around them.

"So… don't worry, okay?" Enraged, the other Mikey pounced on Leo and threw him to a wall. Leo just got up and stood there.

"HE DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE!!!" Mikey shouted," you fools! I am the earth's wrath!" All Leo did was shrug.

"Right…" he mumbled. The white ball formed in Mikey's hand. He threw it at the turtle.

"Leo!" Don shouted, reaching out for him. As the dust settled, Leo was unscathed. He had a shield protecting him. Leo was slightly shocked as the shield disappeared.

"The only way for your brother to return is for you to die in his hands!" Mikey shouted," By that time, I will change this earth and rid of all these foolish humans!"

"Sorry," Leo said," That can't happen either…" Seething, Mikey turned to his other two brothers and formed a massive light ball. Eyes wide, they just stared at the ball coming towards them. "Get out of the way!!" As Leo rushed to them, he did not realize that the pendant on his necklace turned from Goddess to turtle. The dust settled revealing that they were gone. He never saw them jump from harm's way. Were they disintegrated?

"Pity… nothing left of them…" Leo felt his own anger boil up inside him. But he kept his cool, reminding himself that miracles could happen.

---

The raven-haired girl sat in her room; eyes dry from crying too much. She had grieved over her sisters for the past hour. She wondered what she would do without them. After all, this was all her fault to begin with. If only she had the strength then to face her other being. The price of her cowardice was deep. _Shura__… _

"Do not cry, Lirin…" she whirled to see Shura's glowing form smiling at her. Behind Shura were a smirking Houki and Yumi. "It is time that you faced that evil being yourself," Shura said. She held out her hand. "Come with me." The corner of her eyes still had tears but she felt suddenly relieved. She took her sister's hand.

---

He spent the next few minutes dodging hits. Leo was not certain that the shield that protected him before would work. So he dodged. He hoped to tire this Mikey out. But he doesn't seem to run out of light balls and Leo was running out of places to hide.

"Can we just end this insistence?" Leo raised an eye ridge.

"Wow, a three syllable word… and I don't know what it means," he mumbled, jumping out of the way again. Leo found himself cornered, which was not a good thing.

"Trapped… like a rat."

"I know a rat that can get himself out of this situation," Leo said, smirking. Mikey stopped for awhile, as if contemplating something.

"M-Master… S-Sp-Splinter…" he mumbled before snapping into reality again. "Fool…" he muttered as he raised his light ball to strike Leo.

_Crap…_ Leo thought as he searched for a way out.

"You're forgetting two things, Mikey!" A hit connected to Mikey's back. He fell forward. The leader of the four looked up to see Raph smirking at him as he and Don came out of a portal.

"Guys… But that portal…" Raph held out the shining crystal. The light almost blinded him.

"I guess Houki did leave a better impression on me," he said, smirking as he kept the box," so he's destroying the lair?"

"Doing a pretty good job of that," Don inspected, "missed the TV though." Raph let out a grunt of amusement.

"What's the plan now, boss?" he asked, looking at Leo.

"I don't really plan to take him on. Somehow, the mere mentioning of his memories seem to be working but the wrath's slowly developing an immunity towards that," the turtle said as they jumped out of the way of another of his light balls. Thinking of a plan, Raph drew his sais.

"I'll take him on. Maybe he'll remember who enjoyed knocking sense into him!" He attacked, jabbing his sai's prong at the turtle. Mikey dodged with speed that even Raph was surprised he had. A kick connected to his chest, slamming him into a wall. Raph managed to jump away from a light ball. He used the jump to attack but Mikey grabbed his leg in his freefall and tossed him away. Copper tasting liquid touched his tongue. Raph just wiped it away and stood up, spinning his sais. "Hey, Mikey! Next time, use those!" He pointed to the Nunchaku in the turtle's belt. "Come on!" He took them out, holding the wooden handles and spun the other ends in the air. "Come on, Mikey, you sissy!"

_'Come on, Mikey, you sissy!' _The echo of a higher pitched voice played in his head. An image of a younger version of the turtle in front of him formed. _'You're a girl in turtle clothing, Mikey! Maybe we should start calling you Michelle!'_

"I am not a sissy…" the orange sash wearing turtle muttered.

"Then come on!" Mikey attacked running straight towards him. Raph's sais crossed, catching the weapon by its chain. "Caught you," he said, smirking. Mikey only returned the smirk.

"No, caught you." He let go of the handle and thwacked at Raph's head with the other. Weapons clattered to the ground as Raph fell.

"Raph!" A light ball connected to Don as he tried to rush forward. Mikey picked up one of the sai.

"At least you know how your brother felt…" He raised the sai high. Leonardo ran towards his brother.

"RAPH!" It was then time stood still.

---

_'Nothing can be done to change the past…' A hand rose to the air, pointing to the blue moon. 'But a future can change itself with the choices we make.' The hand touched another slender hand. 'Choices… It doesn't matter what happens, it is how we choose to perceive it.' A light flickers in the wind, the two hands pick up the light. 'If one chooses to fight, then he will fight. If one chooses to die, then he will die.' The light is held above to the blue moon, it starts to float. 'But if one chooses to protect, then he will protect, no matter what happens.' The light burst into a firework display, falling on the hands, revealing its owner. Lirin watched the light and smiled. Another hand touched her shoulder. She knew who it was. Shura stood with a smile on her face. Behind her were also Houki and Yumi, staring at the light. _

_'Then we will protect him and his future.'_

---

He was so sure of death, if it was not his brother's then his own. He had jumped forward, with a cry to save Raph. But as he did, he felt himself slowing down, falling inches away from Raph. Fear may not be in his eyes, but they were in his heart.

"A death you do not deserve," he heard a familiar voice say as a raven-haired girl appeared in front on Raph," let us be your shield."

"Lirin…" he mumbled. The sai fell straight into the girl. "Lirin!"

"You…" Mikey mumbled, his hand still gripping on the sai.

"Michelangelo… you have great brothers who will do anything for you," Lirin mumbled, staring straight into his eyes," so don't kill them for something you did not even choose to do." The grip tightened on the sai. He tried to pull it out but the girl gripped on the prong that was halfway in her.

"This isn't your fight," he said.

"I came back to face you again," the girl said, a confident look on her face," say again that this isn't my fight." She mumbled something under her breath. The turtle tried to move away but he could not. He then heard another voice chanting a spell on him. Shura materialized behind him, palms together, eyes closed.

"You can't stop me with that idiotic spell…" he muttered, moving his fingers. Another voice chanted a different spell as chains bound his arms and legs. Yumi appeared in the same position as Shura. Her twin was holding the chains. All the turtles could not believe their eyes. They were doing this for them.

"Listen to your own heart, Michelangelo!" Lirin said," Listen to the hearts inside your brothers!" Turmoil inside the turtle caused him to sudden cry out as if in pain.

"Mikey!" Don shouted as he ran to his brother. He understood the dream. The crucifix and Mikey… "MIKEY!" Raph held Lirin who started coughing out blood because of her wound. He looked at Mikey, struggling inside.

"Mikey… we love ya. So stop this… please…" It was then tears fell from his eyes. Leo stood watching the struggle continue. It hurt to see his brother this way. He stepped in front of Mikey, placing his sword in Mikey's hand.

"Kill me if it helps, Mikey…" The glare didn't falter as Mikey's grip on the handle tightened. Leo closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen, waiting for the sharp pain in his body to pierce through… All he heard was the clatter of the sword to the ground.

"Leo…" Mikey mumbled," Don… Raph…" The Murasakisuishou sisters unbound him and the turtle fell. Leo caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Mikey…" Leo said softly. He knew it was over. The evil aura had dissipated from him. All he could do was hold his brother in his arms and cry with him. He was glad that they were safe. He did not want anybody else to face this curse. It hurt enough already. A strong gust blew inside the room. It was strange because this never happened. As the wind died down, it revealed a lady dressed in a white cloth. Raph clutched his not bloodied sai.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

"Stand down, Raph…" Leo commanded as he watched the lady stepped in front of them.

"Leonardo," she said in a voice that seemed do far away," you have created a future without death of your own." Leo kept tightlipped. He just held Mikey tighter to him. "Why do you not wish death?"

"Because it hurts the heart," Leo mumbled," especially when it is of someone close to you. And to actually kill someone you love, will only kill yourself." The lady closed her eyes in thought, heeding his words.

"The Powers that Be has sent me here after seeing you and the Murasakisuishou sisters fight against the earth's wrath. We can grant you one wish for all your help." Whatever Leo felt right now was placed aside. She said help. Meaning that they could toss them aside if they didn't need them. Leo sighed. There was only one thing he could ask for.

"Disperse of this chore. Other siblings do not deserve such torture. You figure out a way how but all I want is that you don't harm anymore any more siblings for this," he muttered. The lady closed her eyes again before nodding.

"A wise decision…" she said before disappearing again. With that, Leo closed his eyes feeling like he was far away from this place. He wanted his life back.

---


	8. Brothers, Once Again

**Amongst Four**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A discovery made by one of the turtles leads the four brothers to a secret of the earth and their place on it.

Warning: Sap scenes and OOC

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wishing I did… Oh well…

---

Chapter 8: Brothers, Once Again

---

He offered prayers and lighted joss sticks for the sisters. Mikey had spent his time in the Murasakisuishou sacred grounds after placing Lirin's body in her own glass coffin. He had touched her face and cried. He never knew the girl but he felt that she was a wonderful person, someone who did not deserve to die. After offering his prayer, Mikey climbed the steps up and sighed. He emerged from the grounds and walked down the passageway. Finally, he exited the room.

---

Nervous was the last thing that Mikey thought he would feel as he stared at his family. He had betrayed them even though he did not want to. They had accepted that as a fact but he was not sure if he was forgiven. Despite all of Leo's efforts, he knew he had killed Houki. And also Lirin. This was not all his fault but he knew it was. He wanted to return to his sewer home but he remembered that he destroyed it. Don tried to crack a joke about the TV but it failed miserably. They wanted him to be regular old Mikey again but the turtle could not face them without actually caring about it.

"Michelangelo," he heard his master call," come here." He obliged, sitting in front of the rat. Splinter's eyes examined him, touching his whiskers as he contemplated over the turtle. He knew that his master could see through him, the reason why he can never hide things from the rat. He knew his brothers were all watching him, pity written on their faces. Mikey could not take it anymore. He wanted to crawl into a hole and bawled his eyes out. He couldn't do so because of his siblings. He wanted to remain stable for them but he just can't. Not this moment…

"Don't hide it," the rat muttered," you cannot hide your pain. If you do, then you will continue to suffer. You cannot move on. Your soul will die from the overwhelming pain. So let it out, my son." At the last two words, tears slid down of Mikey's face. He faced his father figure and cried. Splinter touched his son's head. As he did, Mikey started crying harder like a child. He reached out and held his son in his arms.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled as he cried, gripping on his master's shirt," I'm sorry about everything. About Houki, Yumi and Lirin… They shouldn't have died. And it was my fault." Leo shook his head, squatting next to Splinter.

"It wasn't your fault," he cooed," this was all something else that you couldn't control."

"Yeah, Mikey," Don said softly," we don't care about all that. We just wanted you back." Raph uncrossed his arms.

"You chose, didn't you? You chose to come back?" The turtle nodded, sniffling slightly. His brother rubbed his head. "Then, come back." It felt so simple. No matter what he did, his brothers accepted him back without doubts. They really loved him till the extent of sacrificing themselves so that he would live. He smiled at them as tears fell down his face. He may not be able to return to regular old Mikey but at least his brothers were ready to accept him.

"Thank you," he mumbled. He really meant it too.

---


End file.
